Dog With A Blog Season 3
by shipssetsail
Summary: I write a ton of Dog With A Blog episodes with Kavery. Unfortunately, they're not exactly canon yet. So, I decided to write these episodes, and make them canon... In my mind anyway. Pairings include: Kavery (obviously). And Nyler (Nikki&Tyler) in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own DWAB, only these episodes. In some later chapters, I'll bring Wes in to add drama and tension.


**Sup doggers! (I'm not sure what the dog with a blog fans are called, so I gave them my own name. Doggers. Bloggers + Dog = Doggers.) I'm pretty new to this site, and publishing my work. Just read, have fun with it, and tell me what you think. Btw, I write all my... fanfics? Wow, that sounds weird. I've never used that word before 0.0 Anyway... As I was saying, I write all of my fanfics in the form of episodes. So, if you find it annoying, sorry. But I'm not sure if I want to become a screenwriter someday, or a novelist. So for now, this is how I write all my stories.**

Avery puts on her headphones and turns on her iPod to play Steal Your Heart by Austin Moon. She lifts an earphone.  
"Tyler can you hear this?" She asks.  
He frowns and shakes his head. "Nope."  
She smiles and places her headphones back on.  
"Not the silence if that's what you mean." Tyler mutters under his breath.  
Karl walks through the door. He overhears Avery's music playing and saunters over to her. He bobs his head to the beat until he finally starts dancing. Avery has her back turned while she cooks breakfast. Karl steps from side to side, mimicking her every dance move. Avery turns around and immediately stops dancing, as does Karl. She removes her headphones.  
"Karl," She smiles. "What are you doing here. So early?"  
"Well, I heard music. So I came. I hope you don't mind." Karl says.  
"Not when you're invited." Tyler comments.  
Avery looks at Tyler. "I thought you said you couldn't hear it."  
"I did. But then I muttered under my breath that it was the silence I couldn't hear if that was what you meant." Tyler says.  
Avery tilts her head.  
"So I see you've made breakfast." Karl says.  
"Yeah, my mom was out, my dad was busy with work and Tyler-" Avery stares at him.  
He looks up at her, brows raised.  
"Tyler was hungry." She says.  
"Well, those pancakes do smell delightful. Do you mind if I stay for breakfast? Mother rushed off to the gym this morning without cooking early morning brunch." Karl says.  
"Of course." Avery hands him two plates of pancakes. One for him, the other for Tyler. "Plus, it'll give me some time to get ready."  
"I thought you had gotten ready earlier, as I woke this morning to what seemed to be the risen sun but found you had left your bedroom window open and it was your beauty radiating that had awoken me from my slumber." Karl says.  
Avery giggles and playfully slaps his chest.  
Tyler and Stan watch from the table, eyes squinted.  
"I will never get use to seeing that." Stan says.  
Tyler shakes his head.  
"I'll be right down." Avery kisses Karl on his cheek, then leaves the kitchen.  
Karl carries his and Tyler's plates over to the table. He sets them both down and starts eating. Tyler stares at him, awkward.  
Karl grows aware of the stares he's getting from Tyler and Stan. "May I help you?"  
"Oh, nothing. It's just weird seeing you here without popping out of a vent or out from behind a curtain. And seeing you and Avery in the same room and not fighting. And walking into a room to find you standing there and no longer be surprised or creeped out." Tyler says.  
"Yeah, not to mention having to adjust and go from hating you to welcoming you into our family. Not gonna lie, the transition's gonna be hard." Stan says.  
Karl smiles and grabs a strip of bacon off of his plate to hand it to Stan.  
Stan chomps it. "He-ey! I love this guy."  
"So, where're you taking my sister?" Tyler asks.  
"Oh, a quaint little bookstore that she's been talking about for the past few-"  
Tyler stands and carries his breakfast into the living room before Karl can finish.  
"Yes, a really tiny bookstore that Avery's been obsessing over for a really long time." Karl says to himself.  
"Ah, it's okay Karl. I'll hear all about your day planned with Avery." Stan says.  
Karl smiles. "Why thank you, Stan." He tosses Stan another strip of bacon.  
"As long as you keep the bacon coming, you can tell me anything you want. Especially since after two or more strips of bacon, I tend to pass out for a few." Stan says, gobbling up his bacon on the floor.  
"What?" Karl asks.  
"Go on." Stan says.  
Karl turns in his seat. "Well, I plan to take Avery to her much talked about bookstore in town, then it's off to the park to read her book of choice, and then back here to ask her the big question."  
"And what's that?" Stan asks.  
"Well-" Karl starts, but is interrupted by Stan's obnoxiously loud snoring.  
Karl sighs. "Man's best friend. I don't think so." He turns back to his breakfast.  
Avery walks in, wearing a smile. "Ready."  
Karl stands. "Avery, you look absolutely stunning."  
She smiles.  
"Did your birth certificate happen to come with a pair of sunglasses." Karl asks.  
Avery giggles and smiles at the ground. "Oh, Karl." She lifts her head. "Okay, let's go."  
He holds out his arm for her to hook hers through. She does. And they walk through the living room.  
"Stan!" Bennett calls.  
Stan sniffs the air. Oh no. He thinks. Bennett's patient from yesterday's back. The dog sniffer.  
Stan runs into the living room.  
"Bye mom, Karl and I are off to..." Avery stares at Karl for an answer.  
"We're off." He says, ushering her out the door.  
Wait! Take me with you! Stan thinks. He bites onto Karl's jacket and a small plink sound emanates as something falls from Karl's jacket pocket into Ellen's purse. But Karl doesn't seem to notice because he closes the door without another look.  
Ellen walks down the stairs and past the couch, then stops midway while she sorts through the mail. "Oh no!"  
"What is it?" Tyler asks.  
"I forgot to pay the pay the power bill." She grabs her purse from off the floor. "I'll be right back. Tell your father I'm at the store. Oh man, there's gonna be such a long line! Well, hopefully I'll be able to pay it before they shut it off tonight. Wish me luck!"  
"Bacon!" Tyler says.  
Ellen turns back, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.  
"Oh, sorry. I just found bacon hidden under my pancakes." Tyler says, holding part of his pancake up while he pulls a strip of bacon out from underneath.  
"Oh, well... Bacon, good luck. Same difference." Ellen waves her hand, then walks out.  
*Scene cuts to bookstore*  
Avery walks in, her head lifts and she stares at the ceiling as if there's a hidden floor. "This is amazing!" She gasps.  
Karl walks in after her, smiling as his girlfriend takes in her surroundings.  
"Oh, just smell that aroma of new worlds to explore and rivers to cross." Avery says.  
"I'm getting a fresh book smell and..." Karl sniffs at the air. "Coffee that still lingers in the air."  
"Same difference." Avery says.  
Karl smiles as Avery wanders the rows of bookcases, her fingertips gliding along the mahogany shelves.  
"So many books to read. Where do I start?" Avery asks.  
"Anywhere you wish, graham cracker." Karl says. "We could spend all day if you want."  
"That's it!" Avery exclaims, running to a display case.  
"That is what?" Karl asks.  
"That's the book I want." Avery says, melting at the sight of the neatly stacked books.  
Karl picks up the book her eyes have locked on. "Fahrenheit 451?"  
"Yes, I've been dying to read it." Avery says.  
Karl smiles. "Then die another day, you shan't." He takes it and starts toward the registers.  
"Karl, you don't have to." Avery says, catching up to him.  
"Well I hope you didn't think we were coming here to just window shop." Karl says. "We are taking a souvenir."  
Avery smiles.  
They wait in line, waiting to purchase the book Avery picked out. While waiting, a couple in front of them starts to embrace each other, hugging the other while they move up in line.  
"Awe. Isn't that romantic, Karl?" Avery asks, smiling warmly at the couple's affection for each other.  
"I suppose. If you're into that sort of thing." Karl says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it's just... I don't believe in displaying my affection for those I adore in public."  
"Awe, you adore me?" Avery asks.  
Karl nods, raising one brow.  
Avery stares down at Karl's hand just inches away from hers. She looks away as she casually reaches for his hand. But once within reach, Karl shoves his hands into his pockets. After the couple in front of them had been rung up, it was their turn next.  
"Awe, that's so sweet." The cashier comments.  
Karl and Avery smile.  
"Are you buying your sister a book?"  
And suddenly, their smiles fade.  
*Scene cuts to Ellen standing in line to pay her power bill*  
"Aw, man. If I don't get done here soon, they'll be sure to shut off the power by tonight." She sighs.  
"Next!" The receptionist yells.  
Ellen throws her head back. "Finally. The line's actually moving." She takes a step forward.  
"Oh, I wonder if I brought my checkbook." She shoves a hand into her purse. Her brows knit as she pulls out a foreign object that hadn't been in her purse earlier. She opens her fist and in her palm sits a ring. "What's this?"  
*Scene cuts to the park*  
Avery and Karl sit on the bench. Avery reads her book that Karl had so kindly bought for her. And Karl reads it over her shoulder. Avery notices and smiles, then scoots closer. Karl scoots away from her, his eyes not lifting from the book's pages. She knits her brows, but scoots closer. And again, Karl scoots away.  
Avery closes her book and gives Karl a look.  
"What?" He asks.  
"What?" She says. "WHAT? Is that all you have to say?"  
"Is something the matter?" Karl asks.  
"Yes, Karl, there is." Avery says.  
He gives her a confused look.  
"Are you determined we be mistaken as siblings forever?" Avery asks.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Karl says.  
"No, of course you don't." Avery says as she rises off the bench.  
"What did I do?" Karl asks, standing to meet her.  
"It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do." Avery says. "Why won't you hold my hand? Why can't you display your affection for me in public? Why can't we cuddle while reading the same book and not make it feel awkward?"  
"Avery, I didn't know you felt this way." Karl says.  
"No. Of course you didn't, because you didn't ask." Avery says.  
"You should have told me."  
"I shouldn't have had to."  
Karl stares at Avery, brows furrowed. "Avery, I-"  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." Avery walks off.  
*Scene cuts to the house*  
Ellen arrives home. "Bennett!" She yells, throwing her purse onto the counter.  
"Yes?" Bennett enters the kitchen.  
Ellen holds up the ring. "What is this?"  
Bennett stares down at it, confused.  
"I told you you couldn't pretend you were Gollum and fight with yourself while throwing around your ring anymore." Ellen says.  
Bennett frowns. "That's not mine." He says, taking the ring. "And for your information, I can't play Gollum precious ring wars anymore now that my ring won't come off."  
Ellen looks up at the ring as Bennett turns it in the light. "Then whose is it? And I know, I made sure it wouldn't by gluing it to your finger."  
Bennett stares at her, shocked. Then closes his mouth and turns back to the ring. "It looks like there's words inside of this." He tilts it up to catch the light. "To my graham cracker, can I be your stealer?"  
Ellen and Bennett knit their brows as they frown. Then their eyes widen. "Karl!" They turn to each other, mouths agape. "This was meant for-"  
Ellen nods. "He was gonna give her-"  
Bennett nods.  
Karl knocks at the back door.  
Bennett and Ellen suppress their grins.  
"Hi, Karl." Ellen says, opening the door.  
"Hello, Mrs. Jennings." He addresses her.  
"Oh, Karl you can still call me Ellen."  
"Thank you for being so kind, but now that I'm dating Avery, I suggest we stick to a last name, first name basis." Karl steps in.  
Bennett and Ellen smile at each other, but hold back squeals.  
Bennett clears his throat. "So, Karl. What're you doing here?"  
"Yeah, I thought you and Avery were out." Ellen says.  
Karl stares down at the floor sadly.  
"What is it, Karl?" Ellen asks.  
"I'm afraid Avery and I may have... broken up." Karl sits down at the table.  
"Oh no, why?" Bennett asks, sitting with him.  
"Mom?" Avery calls from the living room.  
Bennett stares up at Ellen. "You go talk with her. I got this."  
Ellen nods, then exits the kitchen.  
*Scene cuts to the living room*  
"Avery?" Ellen asks, walking to the door to meet Avery halfway. "What's wrong?"  
Avery frowns. "I think Karl and I broke up."  
"Awe, sweety." Ellen gives her a hug. "Tell me all about it."  
They walk to the couch.  
"Well, this morning Karl was acting so nice and sweet. But then we went to the bookstore in town and he let me pick out a book, but when we were in line, he couldn't be more distant." Avery says.  
*Scene cuts to the kitchen*  
"She couldn't be more close." Karl says.  
"So you didn't grab her hand?" Bennett asks.  
"Well, of course not. I didn't want to smother her in attention or cause her embarrassment by displaying our affection for all to see." Karl says.  
*Scene cuts to the living room*  
"He didn't even want to display our affection for all to see." Avery says.  
"Well, maybe he was just nervous." Ellen says.  
"We've been dating for a week." Avery says.  
Ellen shrugs. "First week, worst week?"  
Avery tilts her head, then shakes it. "And he didn't even care when we were mistaken for siblings because of how distant he was being."  
*Scene cuts to the kitchen*  
"She cared too much about us being mistaken for siblings because of how close she was being." Karl says.  
"Well, Karl, did you ever stop to think maybe you were mistaken for siblings because you weren't showing otherwise." Bennett says.  
"It's not that I don't wish to hold Avery's hand." Karl says. "Or cuddle while we read a book."  
*Scene cuts to the living room*  
"He didn't even want to hold my hand or cuddle while we read a book." Avery says. "I'm starting to think he's not serious about us."  
*Scene cuts to the kitchen*  
"I know I may seem nervous and awkward at times," Karl says.  
"At times?" Bennett mutters, one brow raised.  
Karl arches his brows.  
"Go on." Bennett says.  
"But, when I'm with Avery, I feel something. Something I haven't felt before."  
Bennett smiles faintly.  
"I've never been this serious about anyone before." Karl says. "I was even going to give her this tonight..." He reaches into his pocket. His eyes go wide.  
"Looking for this?" Bennett holds out his hand, in his palm, the ring.  
"How did you-"  
"It must've fallen out of that pocket of yours." Bennett says.  
Karl takes the ring. "Thank you."  
Bennett pats Karl on his back. "Now go get your graham cracker."  
Karl stands.  
"Uh, Karl," Bennett says. "That's just a promise ring, right?"  
Karl creases his brows, his lips pursed. "Of course. What did you think it was?"  
"Uh, well..." Bennett trails off.  
Karl raises his brows.  
"You know what, it doesn't matter." Bennett turns Karl around and pushes him toward the door to the living room. "Now you go get your girl."  
"Thank you, Mr. James. But if you don't mind, I think I'll go through the front. It'll be a much more romantic gesture then bursting through the kitchen door." Karl says.  
Bennett presses his lips in a straight line, tilting his head.  
*Scene cuts to the living room*  
"Well, Avery, maybe Karl will come around and-" Ellen starts but sees Bennett open the kitchen door just slightly to wave her over. "And I have to go." She stands and hurries to the kitchen. "But, I have a feeling Karl will come around. Promise." She turns around. "I've said too much." She gasps.  
Bennett pulls her in, waves then shuts the door.  
Avery stares down at her book on the table, and pulls it onto her lap.  
A knock at the door brings Avery's attention to it. But before she even stands to answer it, Karl enters.  
"I thought I locked that." Avery says.  
"You did. But a birdy showed me where the spare house key was hidden." Karl says.  
"Was this birdy walking on all fours and willing to do so with the bribery of bacon?" Avery asks.  
Karl pulls a small ziplock bag of bacon from his pocket. "Perhaps."  
Avery stands to go to the kitchen.  
Karl quickly shoves the door and runs to Avery.  
"Avery, Avery," He grabs her gently by the hand. "Please."  
She stares at the floor, but sits. Karl sits with her, his hands still cup hers.  
"I believe our row earlier was about me not being as romantic as you had hoped."  
"Karl-"  
He stops her by placing his forefinger on her lips. "I'm here to show you I can be. If you let me. Will you let me?"  
Avery stares into his eyes. She doesn't say a word, but he takes her silence as an answer.  
Karl lifts his sleeve and glances down at his wrist watch. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,"  
*Scene cuts to the kitchen*  
Ellen and Bennett watch from the doorway.  
"What is he doing?" Ellen asks.  
*Scene cuts back to the living room*  
"What're you-"  
Again, Karl presses his finger to her lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "Five, four, three, two," He pulls two candles out from underneath the table, places one by one on top and starts lighting them. "One."  
And suddenly, all the lights go out.  
Avery's head lifts at the sudden power outage.  
*Scene cuts to the kitchen*  
"Oh shoot! In my haste back here I must've forgotten to pay the power bill." Ellen says.  
"What?" Bennett asks. "I thought you paid that last week?"  
"I was going to, but I-"  
"Were you getting caught up on Upton Carriage House without me?" Bennett asks, placing his hands on his waist.  
"Maybe-but that's not important. I think they're about to talk, grab a flashlight." Ellen whispers.  
*Scene cuts to the living room*  
"Awe, Karl." Avery smiles. "You didn't cut the wires to our fuse box again, did you?" She turns in her seat to face the backyard.  
"No, not this time." Karl says. "I found that your mother hadn't paid the electricity bill yet, and I called to check when the power would be going out."  
"So you planned all of this?" Avery asks.  
"Yes." He takes her hand and gets down on one knee. "For you."  
"Oh, you're not gonna ask me to marry you, are you?" Avery asks, leaning forward, brows creased.  
"No. Not for at least eight more years." He says.  
"Awe, Karl-wait. Eight?"  
Karl reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. "Will a promise make it seem not as long a wait?"  
Avery smiles at the sight of the silver circle Karl holds up. "Karl." She gives his hand a squeeze. "A promise ring?"  
"Yes. For the eight years I promise to you."  
Avery holds out her hand.  
Karl takes it and slips on the ring.  
"Awww!"  
Karl and Avery turn toward the kitchen and find Ellen and Bennett's heads peeking out. They shine away their flashlights, smile, wave, and retreat back into the kitchen.  
Avery turns back to Karl, shaking her head, smiling.  
"So," Karl takes her hands in his. "Ms. Jennings. Will you do me the honor, of allowing me to call you my lady, and me, your gentleman?"  
Avery smiles. "Of course."  
Karl pulls her into a hug and squeezes her tight. They pull away.  
Karl looks down at Avery's book that now lies beside her, he picks it up. "Would you care to display our affection without fear of being caught by the next person to walk in whilst reading our book?"  
"I'd love to." Avery says.  
The two sit back. Karl throws his arm across the back of the couch for Avery to lay on. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and her knees over his thigh. Karl opens the book to its first page. They both squint to read it.  
"This is hurting my eyes." Avery says.  
Karl nods, closing the book. He places it beside him on the couch.  
Avery moves her hands to his chest, her right pressed over his heart, her left hangs off his shoulder. Karl pulls her close and closes his eyes, as does Avery.  
But just as they start to melt in each others embrace, the lights turn on.  
*Scene cuts to the kitchen*  
"I guess I did pay the power bill." Ellen says.  
Bennett purses his lips. "Way to ruin the moment, Ellen."  
She narrows her eyes at him, tilting her head.  
*Scene cuts back to the living room*  
"What?" Karl gasps. "They told me it wouldn't be on for another hour if paid late."  
Avery smiles, leans forward, and turns off the lamp. Restoring the darkness that had surrounded them. "Then it won't."  
Karl smiles as Avery lays back on his chest.

**So. What'd ya think? Any comments? Drop 'em in the reviews. And, if you want me to keep writing in this format, just let me know. All though, if you don't... I'll still write in this format anyways. Not to be rude, just staying true to my inner writer. Loggin' off, Doggers! Stay bloggin'.**


End file.
